1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention is a self-contained apparatus for roasting, grilling, searing, rotisserie cooking, and smoking food. The present invention is easily assembled, disassembled and transported making it ideal for “tailgate” cooking.
2. Background Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications and references. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background of the scientific principles and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Many types of roasters, smokers, rotisseries, and grills are known in the art. Many use a rotating basket to roast chiles or other vegetables. One such portable roaster is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,877, incorporated herein by reference. Others use a grill or rotisserie for cooking meats. However, there is no present device which can provide all of these various cooking techniques with one simple device, which is either portable or easily assembled and disassembled.